


Brand New Things

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-06
Updated: 2002-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex forces Whitney to face up to things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Things

## Brand New Things

by Ice

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/elegant_slumming>

* * *

TITLE: Brand New Things   
AUTHOR: Ice   
EMAIL: icebun@xtra.co.nz   
DISTRIBUTION: List archives OK, anyone else just ask. SPOILERS: Cool.   
CLASSIFICATION: Lex/Whitney  
SUMMARY: Lex forces Whitney to face up to things. **RATING: NC-17**  
FEEDBACK: You want to see me beg?   
DISCLAIMER: Miller, Tollins, DC Comics own the boys. I just like to play with them. DEDICATION: Zahra for beta bitch-slapping and for being the most beauteous friend a girl can ask for. I heart you, babes. Oh, and thanks for turning me onto the "Weetabix"lust _bg_. Also thanks to LaT for the title and mucho encouragement. And to Tham for so much inspiration and for allowing me to pimp the Whitney-love constantly. And of course to my P. who makes my life sparkly. 

* * *

There are two things that Whitney excels at. Football is one of them. He can throw a ball with more skill than anyone he knows. He can (and has) led the Crows to victory after victory on the field. The team respects him and trusts his leadership. They know that when it comes down to the crunch that it's Whitney that'll get them through. 

But his real skill is here, like this, down on his knees. Breathing in Lex's scent as he sucks on his cock, long and hard, taking his time, tasting him. Lex doesn't moan of course, he never does, but the inhalation of breath that Whitney hears when he lets his tongue trail slowly up and down the length of it. That speaks volumes. 

There are a great many things that Whitney is unsure of in his life; whether he'll get to college, whether he'll get so sick of the pretence that he'll reject Lana. Or whether he'll just stay with her, take over his dad's store and never get out of Smallville. So much to be unsure about, but the one thing he IS sure of, is that he is really, really good at this. 

Good at being Lex's whore. 

He can remember the first time Lex touched him, vividly. 

* * *

It's the night that Sean goes all Iceman Cometh. He and Lana end up at Lex's, on his sofa, and he's handing them steaming cups of hot chocolate. 

Lana's ankle is twisted, and for a moment Lex is trailing his finger up the side of Whitney's outstretched hand and arm. No real excuse offered for why Lex is inadvertently touching him. And that makes Whitney so very hard. One of those erections that just won't quit. He's glad of the jacket draped over his lap; he doesn't want to cope with the Kents' attention as well as his girlfriend's. 

So he sits there, rigidly, for what seems like hours, but isn't. It's really only minutes. He sips his hot chocolate, his eyes never leaving Lex's. His tongue absent-mindedly circling his lips, licking off the sugary residue. Relishing the taste, the sweetness of it, mixing with the perspiration gathering on his upper lip. 

Whitney notices that Lex has these really intense blue eyes. He's seen him before of course, but he's never really noticed the eyes. Maybe that's because he's never been the centre of Lex's attention before, but now he knows he is. They're this cool, steely blue and when they're fixed on him, he feels like he's on show, naked. Like a victim being watched, stalked by a predator, a big cat; all sleek coat and ready to pounce. Makes him feel like he's the only other person in the room, like for once, he's important to someone. 

When it's time to leave and the Kents are helping Lana into their car, Lex leans in so close that Whitney starts to feel more than just a little claustrophobic. Feels that familiar knot growing in his stomach and he's so thankful that no-one can actually see the state of him. Mouth open, breath coming in short bursts and jeans that are way tighter now than they had been. 

"Come back later." 

"Huh?" Whitney inwardly berates himself. Lex is so smooth, so adult. Doubts that he is terribly impressed at a kid who's lost all ability to speak the English language. 

"Come now, Whitney. I think you heard me well enough the first time." 

Lex is polite, but Whitney can't help thinking that it's a little bit like teacher/student right now. Although, he can't help thinking that, if he had teachers like Lex, school would be a hell of a lot more enjoyable than it really is. 

"Uh, okay, sorry. Why do you want me to come back?" 

Lex just grins at him, shaking his head and Whitney's wishing that he hadn't opened his mouth again. Thinks right now that the ground swallowing him up so he can't make even more a fool of himself is a damned good idea. 

"Why?" Lex leans in, close, so close. "Because, Whitney. You have a beautiful mouth and I want to fuck it." 

Whitney trembles, palms clammy and he's wiping them on his jeans. Swallows. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" 

Lex looks at him intently. "Don't play dumb, Whitney. That may work on every other person in this town, but it doesn't work for me. I know what you need, what you want. If you're not tired of lying to all of them," waves his hand as if to gesture to no-one in particular, "aren't you at least tired of lying to yourself?" 

And Whitney _is_ so very tired. Tired of being someone that's not him, tired of waking up in the morning and being like an actor putting on a costume, getting ready to go on stage. Living a lie, yeah he's tired of that all right. It weighs him down, makes him angry, bitter. Alone. 

"Yes. God yes." He murmurs, barely above a whisper and Lex moving in even closer, his breath going into Whitney's ear. He's feeling weak and dizzy, can feel the heat from that breath making him even harder. 

"...ready, Whitney?" Realises that Jonathan Kent has been calling to him from the car. The voice barely registers in his brain, because he's so obsessed with how he's feeling and where he is right now. Feels his stomach rolling over with lust. Need. Doesn't want to move because he needs to feel Lex close to him, just like he is now. Wants more than that, too. 

"Hurry back." Lex whispers and nudges Whitney towards the door. 

He doesn't know how he manages to get to the car without his legs giving way. 

* * *

Good girls don't put out. 

It's one of those unwritten laws like "don't talk with your mouth full" and "never leave the toilet seat up." Social mores that are just accepted, handed down from generation to generation and nobody questions them; they are the standards that all people have grown to live by and accept. 

Lana is a good girl. 

Whitney knows this from experience, also knows that good isn't 100 percent accurate. The word 'frigid' might be more unkind, but let's face it, it's a hell of a lot closer to the reality. 

Feeling Lana cuddled up to him right now makes him realise just how wrong this whole situation is. His reaction to Lana's non-date with Clark was nothing to do with actual jealousy, but more a desire to protect what's his. His cover. Feels cruel for even thinking it, but for once he's being honest with himself. 

So yeah, Lana's unwillingness to be sexual doesn't bother him at all. There are reasons why he is happy being in a relationship with someone for whom chastity is a necessity, someone who doesn't expect any more of him than comfort, hugs and kisses. 

Anything more than that and he knows there are going to be questions begging to be answered. He's not ready for that and somehow, he doubts he ever will be. 

Doesn't want to think about what would happen if Lana went down on him. How even if he tried really hard, he wouldn't be able to resist fucking her mouth really hard as if it were... someone else's. How hurt the look in her eyes would be when she realised the name he screamed when he was coming wasn't her's. When she realised that every time he kisses her, touches her, that the face he sees when he closes his eyes, isn't her's. 

It's Lex's. 

When he closes his eyes now, Whitney can still feel him. 

It's making him sweat, that kind of fever you get when you have the flu, cold and hot at the same time. He can't erase the feel of Lex's breath on his neck. Lex's fingers moving in circles on his back, drifting under his shirt, when he pushed Whitney towards the door. 

Not to mention the words Lex spoke to him. He doesn't think he's ever heard anyone speak quite like that before: low and broken and husky. Dirty. Hot. Like sex. Well, in all honesty, what he imagines sex to be like. He thinks that Lex probably epitomises sexuality better than anyone or anything else he can think of. 

He imagines that if he dared to speak aloud right now, that's what his voice would sound like. 

"...Whitney?" 

Realises Lana's speaking to him, shakes himself out of those lust-fuelled memories and tries to focus, clears his throat. 

"Sorry, what?" 

Can just feel her rolling her eyes heavenward at him, thanks God that it's dark so he doesn't have to see it as well. This //she// is the last thing he feels like having to deal with right now. All he wants, needs, is to get back to the place they've just left. The knowledge that Lex is waiting for him, seems to be the only thing he can focus on right now. 

"God, Whitney, sometimes it's like talking to a brick wall. Mr. Kent just asked you how the new coach was working out." 

"Oh, sorry sir." Football is just about the furthest thing from his mind right now, but he needs to keep that front up; he's still the quarterback, the golden boy. Not someone who's so desperate to get back to Lex's, so consumed with need and want and so desperate to be fucked right now, that he can't think of anything else. "Yeah, he's working out fine. He's...you know, a bit easier to deal with." 

Jonathan Kent laughs "I guess that wouldn't be hard. Right, Whitney?" 

"Yeah, guess not." Laughs along with him. 

Feels the truck slow to a halt. 

"Well I guess this is me. Thanks for the ride, Mr. Kent, Mrs. Kent." 

"No problem at all, Whitney. Just keep those passes coming, you hear?" 

Grins. "I'll do my best, sir." 

"And say hello to your folks." 

"I will. Thanks, again." 

He kisses Lana briefly and jogs down the drive towards the house. Doesn't want to linger with her. She always seems to have this inkling when there's something wrong, even if she doesn't know what it is. 

He doesn't need the third degree right now, in fact, all he needs is to get out of here and back to Lex. 

Waits for the Kents to drive away, then runs back the way he's just come, down the driveway and down the road, back towards the castle. 

Can't believe how willing he is to just act on impulse like this. He's spent so long trying to pretend to be someone he's not, that living out his impulses is a luxury he can't afford. Something about Lex though, just makes it irresistible. Just makes him want to give it all up, without question. 

Can't remember ever feeling this turned on. 

The need for sex overruling pretty much everything else, certainly his well-constructed facade of straightness. 

It seems ironic really. That it was because of Sean that he ended up at Lex's. 

All that time he and Sean had spent together the previous summer. How at first it was an attempt for them both to get away from their prospective girlfriends, not that Sean ever had a 'girlfriend' singular, per se. Yeah, that's how it started, but after a while it was all just an excuse for them to spend as much time together as they could. Sean the only one who seemed to understand Whitney. Then, in the middle of some party, they'd ended up drunk in Whitney's truck. 

They'd talked shit for ages and Whitney had suggested that they go back and join the others. Sean had simply laid his head on Whitney's shoulder and looked up at him. There was something in his eyes that Whitney'd never seen before, longing. So Whitney moved back and just lay there, braced against the door as Sean kissed him; drunkenly, messily, hands moving roughly over his body. The thing that scared him the most was how normal it felt, like it was the most natural thing in the world. 

But quarterbacks don't fuck other guys, so that night was never mentioned again, like it never happened. Whitney made it crystal clear to Sean that their friendship could only be on this strictly platonic, hetero-type level. It didn't matter how much he wanted it to be different, there was no way it could be. 

Seems so easy to maintain this image that's built around lies, but Lex was right, Whitney's sick of it. 

He's not an idiot, though. He knows that in a town like Smallville, being out and proud and the captain of the football team are identities that just don't ever go hand in hand. So lying to others is still a necessity. But to himself? Not any more. 

Sweat rolling down his brow, legs starting to feel the strain of the run, but he feels like the oxygen pumping through his veins has definitely done him some good. As he nears the gate to Lex's property, his heart's beating ridiculously fast, but he's pretty sure that it's not just from the run. Nervousness, endorphins and adrenaline flowing freely and he's getting an incredible high from it all. 

"Can I help you?" The voice on the other end of the intercom sounds British, educated. 

"Uh, yes. Uh, I'm here to see Lex...I mean, Mr. Luthor." 

"Mr. Fordman, isn't it?" 

"Yes...yes, sir." 

"Please come up to the house, Mr. Fordman. Mr. Luthor is expecting you." 

Hears a click and the large iron gates open, and it's then that Whitney realises. 

This is it. 

He starts to shake a little. Innate nervousness, because he knows that there's no going back. Feels like a bit of a slut really, walking up the drive towards the castle, about to offer himself to someone he barely knows. Not only that, but cheating on Lana without even a hint of guilt in his mind. 

Should seem odd, but he can't bring himself to care. 

* * *

It's overwhelming really. It's only been, what, half an hour? Since he was here last, but the size of the place still astounds him, nonetheless. Can't imagine how many rooms there are here, but he'll hazard a guess it's more than half the houses in Smallville combined. 

Whitney can't imagine what it would be like to be this rich, not to have to worry about anything. Scholarships, working after-school in the store to look after his family, none of that would be necessary anymore. 

He could do what HE wanted to do, instead of having to live his life pleasing others. 

That's one of the reasons he's here now, after all. Doing what he needs to do for himself. 

Lex's butler takes his jacket, shows him into the study and shuts the door behind him. . Lex is sitting by the fire, drinking and looking the complete antithesis of how he knows he looks. He nods in greeting to him and now Whitney's nervous as hell. Heart pounding, breath hitching and he's wringing his hands together 

"Whitney. I'm so glad you came back, and so soon. You look a little exhausted." 

"Yeah. I jogged all the way back. Well ran really, it's not that far, but..." Whitney's babbling but hasn't moved; he's frozen to the spot. He knows he must look ridiculous, but he has no idea what to do. Spends all his life acting the way people expect him to, but with Lex he just doesn't know what the expectation is. It's scary, but kind of exhilarating too. Dangerous. 

"Something wrong?" 

Whitney just shakes his head and looks down at his feet. 

"A drink, perhaps?" 

"Uh, yeah." The sound of his own voice startles him a little. "Thanks." 

"What would you like, Whitney? I have...well, anything really." Grins over at him. 

"I...Whatever you're having, I guess?" 

"Ah. Scotch then?" 

Lex pours two glasses of scotch and walks over, stands in front of Whitney and hands him the drink. Whitney takes it, flinching slightly at the chill of the glass. Fingers getting damp from the condensation and he swaps hands, wiping the wet one on his pants. Doesn't fail to notice Lex's eyes tracking the movement of his hand. 

He sips the scotch once. Feels the warm sting of the alcohol on his lips, tongue darting out to moisten them. Is still totally aware of Lex's gaze and downs the rest of the glass, before handing it back to him. 

"You might want to make the next one touch the sides, you know. It's imported." Lex is still staring at Whitney's mouth and he looks...hungry. 

"I...I'm sorry." Whitney's nibbling at his lower lip, blush of embarrassment on his face. 

Lex laughs. "I was joking, Whitney. You know, I think you need to relax a little. I was hoping the drink might help, but..." 

Whitney sighs. "That obvious, huh?" 

Lex moves in and squeezes Whitney's shoulder, gently. "Yeah, you look incredibly uncomfortable. Would you like to go?" 

"God, no I've just..." 

"Never done this before?" Lex's voice is calm, soothing. 

"No." Whitney's looking intently at Lex now, not embarrassed, not struggling to meet his eyes, but holding his gaze. "I mean, I have been with a guy before...sort of. But leaving Lana tonight, knowing I was coming here for this? I feel like it shouldn't be so easy. Like _I_ shouldn't be so easy." 

"Ah..." Whitney gasps slightly, quick indrawing of breath as he feels Lex's thumb starting to trace down his jawline. "So the problem is that you don't have any regrets. That when you realised I wanted you, that you didn't even think twice about it. Am I right? And," Lex moves in, "that makes you feel like a whore." 

Whitney nods slowly. 

"Well, you _are_ a whore.' 

Whitney flinches and tries to pull away, but Lex's hand stills him. "We're all whores, Whitney. People just don't like to admit it. There's nothing wrong with seeing something you want and then using everything in your power to get it. It's perfectly acceptable in business, so why shouldn't it be acceptable in other ways?" 

"Well, when you put it that way..." 

Lex chuckles. "Yes, I've been told I can be very persuasive." 

Whitney starts to moan as Lex's thumb rubs at his full lower lip, opening his mouth so that Lex can push in, slowly. Lex has never done manual labour one day in his life and it shows, his skin so smooth. Much smoother than Lana's. Soft pad of his thumb for Whitney to taste and a fingernail that he can trace with the tip of his tongue. Whitney closes his eyes and sucks on it, pulling it almost all the way out, before slowly, suggestively going down on the whole thing. Almost can't believe he's being so daring, but the intake of breath, followed by the dirty grin he gets from Lex, encourages him. Pulls it all the way out again, scraping his teeth all along the length of Lex's thumb. His tongue dipping into the fleshy area between thumb and forefinger, before Lex grabs him by the hair and pulls his mouth away. 

Lex pulls Whitney in towards him, "mmmm. See, just like I said. Beautiful mouth." Traces the outline of Whitney's mouth with his tongue, murmurs between licks "Fuckable mouth." He sucks at Whitney's lower lip, as the younger man opens his mouth for Lex to move his tongue slowly inside. 

Whitney feels like Lex is tasting every inch of his mouth. Tongue slowly moving over teeth and hard palate before even starting to play with Whitney's tongue. Lex is totally in control here and he's pretty much debauching him. Thrusting his tongue in and out, while sucking hard on Whitney's tongue as his hands hold the quarterback's head in place. 

Whitney has never been kissed like this before, if 'kissing' is an accurate word; it's much more like being fucked. He feels like his legs have turned to jello, which he figures they must have, because his knees start to buckle. 

Lex grabs him by the waistband and pushes him backwards till he's up against a wall. Takes a step back to admire his work. Whitney's looking thoroughly fucked already. Eyes closed, mouth dewy and wet, wantonly open. Lex runs one finger from Whitney's chest down, until he reaches his crotch. Uses his palm to trace the outline of Whitney's cock, and he feels it twitch. Rubs up and down, slowly as Lex lowers his head to whisper in Whitney's ear. 

"We should go upstairs, right now. I need to see just what kind of body you have underneath those loose clothes, Whitney. I get the feeling that football's been very good to you." Lex gets his tongue in the crease behind Whitney's ear and just...licks. 

Whitney's panting; audibly. "God, Lex. Yes." 

Lex holds Whitney in front of him and starts pushing forward, one hand on Whitney's back, urging him on. His mouth is so warm and wet, as the other hand continues to stroke Whitney's cock. Too much pressure to handle right now and yet not enough. Whitney's losing his balance, stumbling and he wants to stop moving and just roll his hips forward, so that he's rubbing himself against Lex's hand, increasing the pressure. Lex's tongue's inside his ear now, hot and wet and he has no idea how his legs are actually working, but Lex keeps driving him forward. Whitney seems to lose all track of time and he can't remember covering the distance at all, but somehow he manages to make it to Lex's bedroom without keeling over. 

* * *

Lex is dangerous. Whitney knows this, because he's inspiring him to act in ways he never thought he would. He feels totally out of control. Never could have imagined himself being thrown against a bedroom wall, cheek against the cool plaster, groaning wantonly as another man holds himself against him, hips moving slowly, fluidly, causing his hard cock to rub up and down against Whitney's ass. 

Lex is naked and Whitney, still fully clothed, doesn't know how much longer he can last. Feeling Lex's body against him, rubbing him as his mouth sears his skin, is just too much for him and he's pushing Lex away, turning away from the wall to face him. 

"Something wrong?" 

"No. God, no." Whitney's panting now, doesn't think he can control his mind or his breath enough to string a whole sentence together. "I'm just...too fucking close, Lex, I feel like I'm going to come.." 

Whitney's eyes move slowly over Lex's body. First time he's actually had the chance to take it in. Long, neck, strong arms, lean torso, slim hips and perfectly flat stomach. Hard, sculpted lines that are usually hidden under fabric in LuthorCorp colours, but not tonight. Skin that looks so very smooth that Whitney has to taste it, right now. Gets down on his knees and just mouths Lex's stomach, tongue flicking out to taste his sweat-slicked belly, tongue dipping into his navel. 

Lex shudders and rolls his hips forward as Whitney moves down, lips brushing over the head of his cock. 

Hears that completely controlled voice just barely above a whisper. "Yes." 

Whitney opens his mouth slightly, tip of his tongue flicking over the head. Tastes that first drop of pre-come. Bitter and sweet and he always thought it was a clich when people said sucking someone's cock was like tasting velvet, but now he knows why. Hard and soft at the same time. So very smooth as his lips and tongue circle slowly around the head. 

Knows now why people say giving a blow-job can be addictive. 

Starts sliding his lips down Lex's cock and allows his tongue to trace the vein underneath as he does. Hopes that what he's doing is okay, that it measures up, that he's not coming off like the inexperienced virgin he is. Knows that Lex must've had hundreds of people way more experienced do this to him. Nervousness makes him back off a little and Lex is instantly aware of the change, the decrease in pressure, looking down at him. 

"Whitney." Lex's pulls him off, hand under his chin, forcing Whitney to look up. "Don't expect me to be vocally responsive, I don't do that. With _anyone_. Just know that if I didn't like what you were doing, you'd be gone by now, and I really do like what you're doing, all right?." 

And Whitney believes that, believes him. Mouth back to Lex's cock and this time he swallows it whole, hands holding Lex's ass steady. Pulls back all the way until only the head's in his mouth. Tongue dipping into the slit and just tasting again, slowly. 

Looks up and Lex's eyes are closed, his mouth open and Whitney decides this is something he could never get enough of. Look of pure pleasure on the other man's face and he knows that HE is responsible. 

Sweet, slick flesh, hotter than anything he could've ever imagined. Resists the urge to undo his pants and touch himself, hard and slow like he does at home. Knows that the next time he jacks off, it's going to be Lex's face he sees, Lex's name on his lips when he comes. 

Feels Lex grab handfuls of his hair and start to thrust his hips, fucking Whitney's mouth. Cock hitting the back of his throat every time, almost gags before he remembers reading that it's all in the muscle control. Relaxes around Lex and just sucks. Can feel from the speed of the thrusts that he's almost there and swallows, hard. Hears Lex moan as he thrusts his hips forward one more time. Warm rush filling Whitney's mouth as Lex comes and he's still surrounding him, trying to swallow as much of it as he can. 

Still licking and sucking before he notices Lex pushing him off gently. 

"For someone who's practically a virgin, Whitney, that was...rather impressive." 

Whitney licks his lips. Lex pulls him up until he's standing again, one hand rubbing his left nipple. Whitney whimpers, feels heat and wet through the thin material, as Lex now surrounds it with his mouth. 

Whitney feels Lex's fingers surround the length of his cock, stroking. Almost imperceptible through the denim, but he feels like his senses are completely heightened right now. Can still taste Lex when he runs his tongue over his lips, can hear himself moaning out loud and can feel his shirt clinging to him where Lex was mouthing his nipple. Stands to reason that he can feel any pressure; no matter how small, against his cock. 

"You're very hard now, aren't you, Whitney?" 

Whitney just nods. Can't muster the energy to say or do anything right now, short of simple head movements. 

Feels Lex pop the button on his jeans, slowly unzipping them. "We'll have to do something about that then, won't we?" Draws Whitney's pants down until they're at his feet. 

"Hmmm. I think you're still a little overdressed. Take off the rest of your clothes, I want to watch you." Voice low and sexy and Whitney feels it go straight to his cock. 

Whitney toes off his trainers and removes his socks quickly. Gets rid of the jeans that are pooled around his ankles. Stretches his arms a little and pulls his sweater over his head before dropping it to the ground. Doesn't fail to notice Lex's eyes, slowly, deliberately flicking over his body. Feels one smooth finger moving over his skin. From the corded muscles of his neck, down his torso until it reaches his abs. Can feel Lex tracing each individual line of muscle 

"Like I thought," Lex murmurs against his neck, "football _has_ been very, very good to you." Feels Lex's breath, warm against him. Whitney's skin feels alive. Energised. 

Knowing that finally someone notices how hard he's worked, how much he's pushed his body, pushed it not just for the game, but for narcissistic reasons as well, makes it all worthwhile. 

Doesn't matter that he's somewhat on display. Loves it. 

Moves his hands down to his waist, to take off his boxers, but Lex grabs his hands. 

"Let me." Lex's voice is husky again, harsh and scratchy with lust and that makes Whitney's cock twitch. Feels Lex stroking down his waist until he reaches the waistband of the boxers. Hooks his fingers in and pulls them slowly down, brushing against the hardness of his cock. Takes a moment to register that he's now standing there completely naked, cool air hitting his skin. Goosebumps rising on his arms, legs and he's never felt so alive, so sensitised. 

Feels like he should be at least a little self-conscious at the fact that he's nude, but the way that Lex is looking at him; hungrily, eyes darker than they were before, makes him forget about everything else. 

Lex circles Whitney and stands behind him, hand gripping his hip. He pulls him backwards, mouth brushing over one shoulder. Whitney thinks he could stay like this for hours, doesn't need anything but Lex's mouth on his skin, his cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. Whimpers, mewls a little and Whitney's beginning to realise that he makes a lot of noise. Wonders whether he should at least try and maintain some shreds of dignity, but he thinks he probably went past that point after he let Lex come in his mouth. 

Feels Lex pull away and opens his eyes to see him moving towards the bed. He just stands there, tapping the edge of it with his fingers and Whitney realises that that's his cue to move. Doesn't quite know how he manages to cover that distance. Feels like his entire body has turned into some kind of liquid, and as he reaches the bed, Lex has one hand on Whitney's ass and his tongue in the boy's ear. Warm, wet and dirty. Gives him that sweet roll of lust in his belly again. It feels just like the time his Dad took him to that amusement park outside Metropolis and he rode on the rollercoaster. Total loss of control, so good that it made him feel almost sick. Something he had to do again and again and... 

"Get on the bed, Whitney. On your knees, and face the wall." No hint of sarcasm in Lex's voice now, just forcefulness. Like they've played around enough and now he means business. Something irresistible in that tone and maybe a little scary, too. But he doesn't allow himself to think about that, because all that matters to him right now is that he's about to be thoroughly and completely fucked. And he needs that more than he's ever needed anything right now. Needs to be wanted. Needed. Taken. Consumed. 

Gets himself into position and Lex is behind him almost instantly. Doesn't know how the man can move so quickly, when he himself feels like his movement is thoroughly restricted. Like he's walking through quicksand or molasses and he's drowning in it, in this. Whitney feels an arm wind itself around his waist and Lex is whispering in his ear. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Whitney." 

And Whitney shudders. He believes Lex, but he has no idea why. Believes in this, in him more than anyone else he can think of right now. More than Lana. And thinking of her suddenly gives him this incredible twinge of guilt, like an electric shock coursing through his body. Sees her face in front of him; hurt in her eyes, pain of utter betrayal. But there's no room in his mind for guilt right now, not when Lex is licking down his back like that. Hot. Wet. Pushing him forward so his ass is up in the air. Hands holding his ass, spreading him and Lex's tongue is right there and he's...tasting him. 

Tongue slowly circling him, and Whitney's crying out. Can't even control the noises he's making anymore, something at the edge of his mind telling him he should be embarrassed making these noises in front of Lex, but he doesn't care, not capable of caring. Feels Lex dip his tongue inside him, deeper this time and he feels claustrophobic, doesn't think he can handle the intensity. Gasping for air as Lex slides his tongue in and out again. Slowly, languidly fucking him. 

Whitney never even considered that sex could be this insanely good. He seems to have lost all control of his body. Thrusting his hips back towards Lex and then forward again, cock rubbing against the sheets each time. Feels desperate, wanton. 

One arm around his waist pulling him up to his knees. Can feel Lex's breath on his neck. Making him feel like he's feverish, skin tight and itchy. He needs more. 

" _Please_ , Lex." Rocks back so his ass is rubbing against Lex's cock, trying to gain friction but Lex pulls away from him. 

"Please, what?" 

"You...expect me to form... _words_ right now?" Long, elegant fingers brushing his nipples and Whitney's practically sobbing, "Jesus, Lex please...fuck.me." 

Feels so dirty, so fucking cheap to say it out loud, but he's past rational thought now and Lex is licking up the side of his neck, then moving down, sucking on his shoulder, hard enough to leave bruises. Bruises that Whitney won't be able to look at without getting hard. And Christ, since when did he turn into such a slut? 

"Oh, Whitney. I think I could get used to hearing you beg." Lex is purring in his ear. "All right then." 

Sounds of a drawer being opened and Whitney hears that unmistakable dispelling of air as a tube is squeezed and Lex is coating his hand with...something. Whitney feels a slick finger circling his hole and as it enters he inhales sharply. Slowly in to the second knuckle and Lex is adding another, stretching him carefully, and when he brushes against his prostate, Whitney's groaning, fucking himself on Lex's fingers. One more in and now Whitney feels full, stretched, the lube allowing Lex to move his fingers more easily, quickly. Feels like he could come right then and there, but then that would be more than a little embarrassing, wouldn't it? 

"Oh God...Need.more." He's shocked at the sound of his own voice, can't quite believe he can actually form words right now. Like this time he really _has_ lost his ability to speak the English language. Grunting and whimpering about all he can manage. Doesn't matter because he can hear Lex behind him, rolling the condom on, coating himself with lube and now he's pulling Whitney up towards him, grasping his hips, lining himself up and pushing in, slowly. 

"Relax. I don't want to hurt you...God, you're so tight." 

White-hot pain, burning through him, but it's something really close to feeling fucking good too and Whitney's breathing through it. Like when he was playing and he tore his Achilles tendon, and just had to keep going, couldn't stop, had to keep going, just like he is now. Lex is pulling out now, and then thrusting slowly back in and now it's not so much pain but this really intense heat. The movement of Lex's cock inside him so new, so different, and so fucking good. Whitney's starting to move himself now, hips moving in tandem with Lex's and he can hear sounds of approval coming from Lex. 

"Yeah, that's it. Oh fuck, Whitney, you're sexy like this." 

Whitney turns his head back towards Lex's face and pulls his head in. Tongue darting out to catch the sweat on Lex's upper lip and he's thrusting inside his mouth now, sucking on his tongue. Both men moaning as Lex starts to fuck Whitney harder, deeper. Pulls nearly all the way out and then slams in, relentlessly. 

Grasping his hips so hard that he's going to leave fingermarks. 

Whitney can hear Lex's breathing becoming shallow, more laboured and he's starting to moan softly. Feels Lex's hand move around and wrap itself around his cock. 

"Fuck my hand, Whitney. Do it." 

Tight slick channel for Whitney to thrust into and he knows he's not going to last long. Feels so much better than when he does this to himself at home. Can feel the lube every time he moves forward with Lex, twin sensation of that hot, hard cock moving in and out of his ass and his own cock sliding in and out of that fist. One more thrust forward and he's shouting Lex's name, coming into his hand. Seconds later and Lex is coming also, mouthing Whitney's neck as he pulls out, slowly. 

Strange sensation of sudden emptiness and Lex is pushing him down onto the bed, rolling him onto his back. Straddling Whitney as he licks the boy's come from his fingers and if that isn't going to fuel a thousand masturbation fantasies, Whitney doesn't know what will. 

Stretches his arms above his head and Lex is smirking. 

"Mmmm...thank you, Lex." Whitney reaches out to him, cups his chin with the palm of his hand. "Now, when can we do it again.?" 

Lex chuckles. "You are eager, aren't you? So the quarterback loves to be fucked up the ass...what would everybody say if they knew?" 

"Well for a start, they can all fuck off." Whitney sleepily mutters and closes his eyes. 

"Such language. Oh and what about Lana?" 

Whitney's eyes flick open. "Oh god, Lana. I...I don't want to hurt her." 

"So, don't tell her." Lex moves in beside Whitney. Whispers in his ear. "She doesn't have to know." 

"She'll guess something's up. She always does. She knows me better than anyone, Lex." 

Wry smile. "She can't know you that well. For example, she doesn't know you love to get down on your knees and suck cock, now, does she?" 

Lex moves in close, pushing his tongue into Whitney's ear slowly, suggestively and Whitney's whimpering, feels his cock twitch. Pulls away from him. "Jeez, Lex. Warn a guy when you're going to do that, would you? Anyway, like I said, she'll know something's wrong, even if she doesn't know what." 

"Well, you need to distract her then, don't you?" Lex clicks his tongue. "All right, then. Take her to that exhibition in Metropolis, this Saturday. The one you were supposed to take her to before you stood her up for your friends." 

"Okay, and this is supposed to distract her from my guilt?" 

"That's the idea." Lex pulls Whitney towards him again. Licks across that impossibly full lower lip and sucks it into his mouth. Whitney pulls Lex down so he's lying on top of him. He grabs his hips and starts to rub against him, cock to cock. Can feel himself growing hard again. "So," Lex continues, " you make a whole day of it. Take her to lunch, buy her roses, go for a moonlit stroll in the park, whatever it is young lovers do." 

"Sounds incredibly old-fashioned. She'll love it; I'll be bored out of my mind." Whitney rolls his eyes, can't think of anything he'd rather be doing less. 

"Well, you have to make sacrifices, Whitney. You go and spend the day with her, self-flagellate for a few hours. And then, if I'm not busy, I want you to come back here, so I can fuck you all night. I want you to be thinking about _that_ every minute you're with her. All right?" 

Whitney just swallows. Hard. 

And he knows now he's really in trouble. Can't imagine thinking of Lex, seeing Lex without having some permanent erection. Every time he jerks off in the shower, in bed, in the bathroom at school he's going to be seeing this. Them fucking, Lex whispering obscenities in his ear. Him on his knees...servicing Lex. And fucking loving it. 

Knows he has bruises from what they've done today, doesn't much care about who he has to explain it to, either. He just wishes that he could be marked forever. Marked by Lex. Owned. Possessed. 

This thing has got addiction written all over it. 

the end 


End file.
